Gunner White
Gunner White 'is a main character on Glee: The New Years. Gunner is a sweet guy, and he was formerly in the group, The Showstoppers, but transferred to McKinley in order to be close to his girlfriend, Addison Lee. However, they soon ended their relationship after a major problem that Addison had confessed. Gunner then fell for new girl, Carina Maraj, however, they broke up in Los Angeles, during Nationals week. He later joined New Directions. Gunner was created by SouthernSwag, and portrayed by Jesse McCartney. Biography Season One Gunner makes his first appearance in Girls Will Be Boys, in where he performs in his group, The Showstoppers, performing You Make Me Feel. He meets Rick and Addison, who spies on them, but Addison, pretty occupied in Gunner, seems to forget about it all. Gunner claims that he supports every Glee Club that he and his group competes with, and he's mainly a cool person. Meanwhile, Addison and Gunner meet again at the Lima Bean, in where they talk and they get to know a bit more about each other. They both agree to hang out more. In Fools in Love, Gunner returns back as he talks to Addison at the Lima Bean about the incident that happened between Anna Clarkson and Claira Kingston in New Directions. Gunner found the situation shocking and claimed that what Chuck did to Anna, he would never do to his girlfriend. It is revealed that he got into a bad break-up with a girl who believed that he wasn't her type, and only used him to get back at her ex, who she's dating. Later on, Gunner gives Addison advice on how to compete against the boys in New Directions for their assignment. As Addison shares her feelings for Gunner, he asks Addison outside of Breadstix. In Now or Never, Gunner and his group, The Showstoppers perform Give Me Everything for Sectionals. However, he and his group placed 3rd. Later on, Gunner returns in World War Chanel, wondering if Addison is okay since they haven't talked in a while, Addison replies that the drama in Glee Club is getting to her. Gunner claims that he would love to transfer to McKinley for her, but his mother payed a lot of money for him to be in his other school. In Weekend, Gunner joins Chuck's party as Addison's date. He performs I Like It Like That with Artie and the rest of New Directions. Also, he sings Just Dance with Addison. In Janet, Addison tells Gunner the drama between Anna, Chuck, and Dougie. However, Gunner seems to be more down since he feels that he doesn't spend as much time with Addison as he should, and they both agree to hang out with each other at his house. However, things start to get more challenging for Addison as Gunner questions if they are ready to become more intimate. Addison is hesitant about it since she feels as if they are young. Addison feels that they should wait awhile and Gunner tells her that he won't pressure her to do what she doesn't wants. Addison dreams that Janet Jackson is in her dreams giving her advice on love and taking it to the next level. Inspired by her advice in her dreams, Addison decides to have sex with Gunner. Later on, Gunner surprises Addison as he transfers to McKinley to be with her. Season Two In N.D. Hospitality, things start to get rocky between Addison and Gunner, as Gunner tries his hardest to see what is going on with Addison. Since she seems to be ignoring him a lot and hiding things from him. Later on, Gunner yells at Addison, but after that, Addison decides to reveal her problem as she shows bruises and scars on her face, which shocks Gunner. In The Pink Friday Experience, Addison decides to call it quits for Gunner, believing that she's much of a secretive girl for Gunner. He tries to prove to her that what they have still matters, but Addison refuses to go back with him and their relationship goes down in the dumps. In Runaway Love, Gunner regrets what happened to Addison when she ends up in a coma and tries to attempt suicide. He auditions for New Directions to also state his side of the story. Carina, as a new member, first meets Gunner and they both become friends as she states that she'll be there for him whenever he needs someone to talk to. Gunner goes to the hospital to visit Addison, and confirms that he has decided to move on from their relationship, but apologizes for all of the hurt and pain, and he witnesses as Addison wakes up from her coma. In Monster, Gunner starts to become more closer to Carina as Halloween arrives, and when feeling as if she's stalked, Gunner has her back. They almost lead into a kiss until Chuck ruins it for the both of them. In The Birthday Crashers, Gunner attends Dougie's birthday party along with New Directions, the McKinley Rebels and new girls Shannon and Alex, as Carina realizes that her feelings for Gunner have evolved. They kiss in the episode. Later on, in Rock vs. R&B, Gunner finds himself torn as Addison returns and recovers from her coma. Addison tries to make a new start by trying to win him back, but his feelings for Carina have pushed her away from him. Carina and Gunner once again kiss each other. In Rockin' New Year's Eve, Gunner recalls that ever since the hurt and pain with Addison, he's ready to make a new start for the new year. Gunner also performs in Let Me Down Easy at Chuck's party. In Girl Power, Gunner agrees on allowing Girl Power assignments for the girls in New Directions, and respects Carina, and claiming that he has her back. Meanwhile, in Pretty Lil' Heart, Gunner becomes nervous when he has no luck trying to find ways to impress Carina on Valentine's Day. He sings Pretty Lil' Heart as he leaves the class room determined to leave. Meanwhile, Chuck decides to help by making him look good. However, Gunner doesn't like the fact that he looks like Pauly D when it comes to his hair. Later that next day, he tries to impress her, but threatens Chuck that if she doesn't like it, he'll get it. Carina compliments and calls him "cute", but Gunner becomes disappointed in this, as he wanted to be "sexy" for her. Carina tells him not to change anything about himself and to be who he is. In the end of the episode, he and Carina sing a duet. In Cyberbu//y, Gunner becomes shocked by the fact that Addison and Karin have been texting and dating each other during school hours. Trying to recall that she didn't take his advice, and becomes worried that Karin will use her, and also finds himself angry that Addison never told him that she was bisexual. Technically, he thought she was gay. Addison defends both herself and Karin in the issue. Later, in Sober, Gunner still finds himself disappointed in Karin and Addison's relationship, and Addison tells him off. Then, in Hero, Dougie feels worried about Levi, and Gunner consoles him, trying to make him feel better by telling him that he'll come back. In Circle Of Life, Gunner and Carina both sing A Whole New World for the Disney assignment that was given. In The Duets, he sings With Ur Love with Carina for the duet competition. And also performs in It's All Over with Daniel and the rest of New Directions, tired of the way he's been acting in New Directions. In Our Time Now, Carina and Gunner both compete against Cheyenne and Chuck for Prom King and Queen. But when things start to get more tense as Gunner shows a bit of jealousy towards Addison and Karin as they attend Prom. When the Royal Rumble begins, he gets into a fight with Karin. In the end, as Cheyenne and Chuck both recieve the Prom King and Queen crowns, they give it up and allows Carina and Gunner to have it. In Hollywood Bound, Gunner expects to spend more time with Carina in L.A., however, things don't go the way as planned when Carina recieved an offer to be on Searching for Stars due to discovering her performance outside of Hollywood with New Directions. This makes Gunner sad and quiet around her and everyone else. In California's Most Wanted, Gunner performs Hollywood Tonight with Levi as a song idea for Nationals. Later on, as a torn down Addison is hurt by Karin's shocking secret, Gunner gets into an argument with her in his defense of giving her advice and warning her about it. It gets nasty and Gunner leaves the hotel room. Later on, Gunner reveals that he doesn't want Carina to do Searching for Stars. He also agrees with Elizabeth when she says that Carina thinks that the world revolves around her. Carina refuses to hold back her dreams to make Gunner feel better, and Gunner decides to leave L.A. As New Directions returns from their victory win without Carina, she returns after her audition to Searching for Stars, and agrees that she and Gunner should their separate ways. Later on, in Family Portrait, Cheyenne blames Gunner for Carina's departure from New Directions, and he also witnesses Carina and Elizabeth's fight. Finally, in The Big Bang, Gunner converses with Dougie about his separation from Carina, and also performs Heartbreak Warfare. Meanwhile, Gunner decides to go to Carina's house to confirm that their separation is permanent by singing Blow Me (One Last Kiss). Season Three In Don't Look Back, Gunner tries to make a fresh new start. He joins the football team, and girls start to become more attracted to him. He believes that his life is starting to change since he has broken up with Carina. Meanwhile, he tries to spark something new between him and his ex-girlfriend Addison by asking to join him for a movie. Addison surprisingly agrees, but doesn't actually know his intentions for it. Gunner meets Coach Michaels after, along with the rest of the football players, and when Michaels makes a nasty remark about Coach Beiste, Chuck makes one back to Gunner, both giving small banter. Spotting them, she tells Gunner to do push-ups, in which he seems to struggle. Gunner, then, blames Chuck for a bad first day of football practice. After going to the movies, Gunner and Addison go in back into his truck, and suddenly Gunner makes his move by kissing her. However, Addison pushes back, uninterested and telling him that she cares about Gunner but she doesn't see herself in love with him anymore. Gunner forces Addison to change her mind, but it doesn't work. Angered by this after watching Addison performs a song according to him in the choir room, he storms out and Levi comes to see what's going on. Gunner yells at Levi, telling him to leave him alone. He performs See No More after. In Recruit/Pursuit, during football practice, Gunner tries to fight to do good. However, it fails as he falls down the field. Coach Michaels confronts him about it, and Gunner claims that it was an accident. When Coach Michaels tells him to do 10 laps around the field, Gunner becomes angered, but does his 10 laps, struggling to cope with the torture. The next day at football practice, he and Chuck ran laps around the field, but sweat began to heavily pour down Gunner's body, and he couldn't take it. He wasn't used to it. While Coach Michaels makes another smart remark back at him, Gunner defends himself by confronting her, and she demands him to leave the football field in anger. Later on, Gunner decides to apologize for his outburst towards Coach Michaels. In where she accepts, and tries to tell him that she's pushing him too hard because he's a new member on the team and wants him to do good on the football team. This marks their rivalry is done. In The Devil's Advocate, Gunner starts to believe that Levi may have some attractions to him due to the major looks he has been giving him. He tells Charlie that he will try to test him to see if it's true. Gunner asks Levi if he would like to hang out as friends. Levi accepts and they both go to the Den, in where Charlie and Elizabeth arrives, and Charlie senses that something may happen between them. As Levi and Gunner gaze at each other, Gunner starts to find himself attracted to Levi's eyes, and Levi starts to become attracted to Gunner's too. They both perform Beautiful Freaks on karaoke, but they are assumed to be a couple since it is "Couples Karaoke Night". This is where things start to get more tense between the two. As they leave and go in the car, Levi starts to become cold, since Gunner's car engine is not working right due to the temperature of the night. To make Levi warm, he wraps his arms and hands around him, hesitant, however. Levi, then, reveals that he has feelings for Gunner and finds him attractive, and Gunner finds himself exchanging feelings back, scared and not knowing what to think since he's a guy that's into girls. Levi and Gunner ends up kissing each other, making out and becoming sexually intimate in the car. Later on, Gunner faces regret as he tells Charlie about his night with Levi. Charlie becomes shocked and disappointed in Gunner, and Gunner feels as if he judged him about it. Gunner becomes paranoid and sings Bad Religion in where the hallways are dark with candles and people on each side of the lockers surround him. Somehow, a horrible hallucination causes him to faint back in reality. At home, Gunner reveals to his parents that he kissed a guy. His parents were completely disappointed, especially his father, who kicked him out of the house then and there. In Vandalized, Gunner goes to Levi's house for a place to stay since his parents kicked him out. Levi's parents, without hesitation, allowed him to stay, and after that, Gunner continued to get emotional as he slept in the guest room. Levi walked in to console him, and Gunner wanted him to sleep with him. This caused Gunner and Levi to once again have an unexpected romantic night. Later on, things between Levi and Gunner get tense as their conversation brings out Dougie and Carina to the light. In ParanormaLaShane, tension arises as Gunner and Levi both arrive at Chuck's Halloween Party and Dougie and Carina join too. When everyone plays a game of spin-the-bottle, Gunner takes his turn and the bottle lands on Levi. Gunner is also one of the victims to die in Levi's dream. In Taking the Lead, Gunner decides to audition for the role of Billy Flynn along with Chuck, in where they both compete to win it. They both audition for the role, and unfortunately, Chuck got the role, causing Gunner to become raged. In Breaking the Habit, Gunner still becomes disappointed in the fact that he lost his desired role to Chuck. After, he becomes tired of being treated like an outsider of New Directions and decides to quit. He calls out Carina, Cheyenne, Addison, and Chuck for being favored more than anyone else in Glee Club. After that, Gunner starts to be nowhere in sight, as he misses football practice for the big game. Levi tries to convince him to stop acting childish and to return, and Gunner refuses to. Later that next night, Gunner's parents make a visit. Gunner's mother tries to convince him to return back home, but his father disagreed, forcing himself to leave. Gunner, emotionally hurt, tells him to leave. But when his father tells him that he regrets telling his mother to have him, things go worse as Gunner and his father get into a fight. Levi's parents decide to keep him. Gunner, still hurt from what happened, takes stress pills, but many side effects cause him to take a nasty risk. As he goes for a walk, he heads down the train tracks. Levi's parents become worried, and Addison makes her way closer to where he is. Gunner tries to attempt suicide by going near the train tracks as the train passes by. In Gossip 101, it is revealed that Addison had pulled down Gunner, but he is still incredibly upset about everything that has happened. Vincent and Leslie are terrified for him, and put him in the car to quickly take him home, with Addison watching as they drove off. Vincent and Leslie later encounter him in Levi's living room and try to talk about him going back to school. He doesn't want to be known as the guy who tried to kill himself, but Vincent and Leslie tell him he'll have prove he's not that person and convince him to go to school. When Gunner comes back to the school, he's incredibly nervous. People were judging him until Elizabeth and Charlie encounter him and question about his well-being. They reveal that someone revealed he was trying to hurt himself since he didn't get the role of Billy Finn. Gunner quickly accuses Addison of revealing this information about her. He says it is her life that he is miserable, but Addison counters by saying she is the reason he is still alive. Gunner realizes he's beat, and sinks his head into his face. Gunner looks horrified as his secret with Levi is revealed to the entire student body, and later doesn't participate in the final performance of the week, watching. He is trying to stay out of sight so he won't be bullied or embarassed. Personality Gunner is more of a chill, cool boy. Not like the other guys, he's more sweeter and serious, during season one. But in season two, things start to change about his personality as he starts to become more needy when it comes to love. As his break up with Carina happens, he starts to push himself to be more cool and popular and known. He acts more determined to do things. He becomes more emotional and sensitive to certain things. Relationships Addison Lee *'Start of: 'Fools in Love (1x07) *'End of: 'The Pink Friday Experience (2x02) Carina Maraj *'Start of: 'Rock vs. R&B (2x06) *'End of: 'California's Most Wanted (2x20) Levi Lashane *'Start of: 'The Devil's Advocate (3x03) *'End of: '''ParanormaLaShane (3x05) Songs Solos: Season Two: #Cold Case Love (Runaway Love) #Pretty Lil' Heart (Pretty Lil' Heart) #Heartbreak Warfare (The BIG Bang) Season Three: #See No More (Don't Look Back) #Bad Religion (The Devil's Advocate) #Breaking the Habit (Breaking the Habit) Solos (In A Duet): Season One: #Just Dance (Addison) (Weekend) Season Two: #Pretty Lil' Heart (Chuck) (Pretty Lil' Heart) #L.O.V.E. (Carina) (Pretty Lil' Heart) #A Whole New World (Carina) (Circle Of Life) #With Ur Love (Carina) (The Duets) #Moment 4 Life (Carina) (Our Time Now) #Hollywood Tonight(Levi) (California's Most Wanted) Season Three: #Beautiful Freaks (Levi) (The Devil's Advocate) #All I Care About (Chuck) (Taking the Lead) Solos (In A Group) Season One: #You Make Me Feel (Girls Will Be Boys) #Give Me Everything (Now or Never) #I Like It Like That ''(with Artie, Brittany, and Santana) ''(Weekend) Season Two: #Mad World (with Levi, Carina, Chuck, Daniel, A.J., Lily, Shawn, and Claira) #Monster (with Levi, A.J., Chuck, and Carina) #Rock Star (with Chuck, Daniel, Lily, and Carina) #21 Guns (with Chuck, Lily, Levi, and Dougie) #Let Me Down Easy (with Chuck and Drew) #Circle Of Life (with Charlie, Carina, Elizabeth, Addison, Levi, and Lily) #Our Time Now '''(with Charlie and Chuck) Category:Characters Category:New Directions Member